1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus such as a camera or camcorder, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for stably correcting handshake that occurs during a camera panning situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
While image capturing is performed using an image capturing apparatus such as a camera or camcorder, the image capturing is mostly performed by a user holding the image capturing apparatus in his/her hands, without using a tripod. At this point, shaking is generated in the shooting apparatus due to movement of the hands holding the image capturing apparatus. Also, the shaking of the image capturing apparatus causes shaking of an image being captured. Therefore, it is necessary for the image capturing apparatus to automatically detect and correct handshake.
The handshake is unintentionally generated while image capturing is being performed by using an image capturing apparatus. Meanwhile, panning is an operation in which a user intentionally changes a shooting direction of the image capturing apparatus. Panning means horizontally moving the shooting direction of the image capturing apparatus so as to move an image displayed on a screen in a lateral direction.
FIG. 1A is a graph explaining a conventional method of correcting movement caused by handshake.
A y-axis represents an accumulated value of movement vectors in relation to a time axis, and an x-axis represents time. Reference numeral 130 refers to an accumulated value of movement vectors, reference numeral 110 refers to a handshake section, and reference numeral 120 refers to a panning section.
Referring to FIG. 1A, it appears that the accumulated value of the movement vectors, which are due to the random handshake of a user, is represented as a waveform at a constant level. However, when the user's intentional movement, that is, a situation such as panning occurs, the accumulated value of the movement vectors increases consistently. Therefore, when the accumulated value increases beyond a predetermined level, or movement in the same direction is continuously detected at a predetermined level, it is judged as panning.
However, the conventional method of judging panning or tilting when movement vector values successively appear in the same direction a predetermined number of times has a limitation for the case illustrated in FIG. 1B.
FIG. 1B illustrates an accumulated value of movement vectors for the case where an abnormal situation occurs during a panning mode. Reference numeral 122 refers to a section where the abnormal situation occurs during a panning operation.
Referring to FIG. 1B, an image capturing apparatus does not detect a panning situation when a user's handshake occurs during a panning operation and movement is made in a direction opposite to that of the panning operation, so that it is difficult to correct the handshake.